The invention relates to a method of manufacturing printing heads for ink jet printers, which method comprises moulding of coupling pieces through each of which jet nozzle ducts extend from a rear portion of the coupling pieces to a front portion thereof, said jet nozzle ducts being situated nearer to one another in the front portion of the coupling piece than in the rear portion, and arranging a cylindrical pumping member around each jet nozzle duct near the rear portion of the coupling piece. The invention also relates to a printing head manufactured by such a method.
A printing head of this kind is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 25 43 420.